This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with embodiments of the disclosed techniques. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the disclosed techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section is to be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Most pipelines used for the transportation of oil, gas, water, or mixtures of these fluids, are constructed from carbon steel. Carbon steel is a desirable material due to its availability, low cost relative to other materials, strength, toughness and ability to be welded. However, carbon steel pipes can be corroded by contact with the fluids transported within them. Almost all carbon steel pipelines have some level of corrosion of their internal surface and large costs are expended in the monitoring of corrosion, injecting chemicals into the pipeline to inhibit corrosion, and inspection of the pipeline.
Even with these mitigating activities, significant corrosion can occur, causing reduction of the pipe wall thickness. The corrosion can extend along long segments of a pipeline or may be only in localized areas. Furthermore, the corrosion may grow through the pipeline wall resulting in leaks. These leaks can sometimes be repaired by applying an external clamp around the pipeline. At times the corrosion can be so extensive that external clamps are ineffective and segments of the pipeline are instead replaced at high cost, often causing long term deferred production of hydrocarbons.
Polymeric tubulars, such as liners or reinforced thermoplastic pipes (“RTP”), have been used to provide a barrier against the deleterious effects of internal corrosion on pipelines. The polymeric tubulars are placed in direct contact with the transported fluids instead of the steel pipeline. The polymeric tubulars exhibit substantially greater corrosion resistance as compared to the host pipeline, yet provide a cost-effective alternative to pipeline replacement or the use of corrosion-resistant alloys. Additionally, rehabilitation (or remediation) of a deteriorated pipeline with a polymeric tubular can allow restoration of the full pressure rating of the pipe.
The market for tubulars for corrosion mitigation of carbon steel pipelines has matured to the point that several competing technologies are available. The vast networks of pipelines in the oil and gas industry have facilitated the development of several long distance tubular options. However, these options rely on access to both ends of the pipeline such that the tubular may be pulled through the pipeline from one end to the other end (“pull-through insertion”) and secured in place at an end connection.
Types of long distance pipeline tubulars include thermoplastic or composite liners and RTPs. Such tubulars provide corrosion resistance when installed, but the variations in mechanical properties make each one of them attractive for particular applications. However, the use of tubulars to date has been limited since the tubular is pulled along the length of the pipeline from end-to-end and the strength of the tubular limits the mass of tubular that can be pulled through the pipeline. Additionally, the dimensional characteristics of the pipeline may also limit the use of a tubular. The longitudinal strength of the tubular can limit the pulling length, as the tubular can tear under its own weight since a sufficient length of tubular to run the length of the conduit is used and the frictional drag created during slip-lining of such lengths of tubular. As an example, severe bend radiuses, such as 9 conduit diameters or less, can restrict movement of the tubular through the pipeline resulting in a force having to be applied to an end of the tubular that exceeds the strength of the tubular. Thus, there is a desire to expand the use of tubulars into additional pipeline or other conduit applications where tubulars have not been readily utilized.